EFFCT UNSC
by jefferson121909
Summary: Años 2552 después de la guerra contra la Insurrección se descubrió un objeto alienígena ene sistema Shanxi que cambiaria la forma en que la humanidad vería en universo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola es primer lugar quiero denle la gracias por leer mi fanfi y quiero que sepa que no vas aparecen ningún Covenant,** **Forerunners** **y** **Flood**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Enero 20 de 2552 sistema Shanxi**

 **Vice-almirante James Cutter de UNSC** **Espíritu de fuego (grupo de exploración)**

Ya ha pasado 15 años de que termino la Insurrección y mucha de la colonia externa aun está en proceso de terrafomacion ya que se transformaron roca radiactiva gracias a las bombas nucleas que muchos grupos de la insurrección usaros cuando se dieron cuenda de que no iba a canas

Los únicos buenos en que UNSC (Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas) salieron casi-intacto de la gran guerra como se le llama aunque todavía queda acuno grupos pequeños por ahí aunque ya no cuenda con el apoyo de lo colonias externa

No dente que en senados y presidenta, aprobaron varia leyes para evitar una segunda guerra mundial básicamente ahora la colonia son casi-independiente

Fui saco de mi pensamiento cuando en oficia de comunicación mes hablo

"Seño la nave científica _atenea_ nos acaba de comunica que quiere acercarse a objetos desconocido para pode estudiaros mejor" dijo el oficial de comunicación

"Muy bien dile que puede acercarse a objetos desconocido pero quiero que sea escolto por 2 Fragata Pesada y que teca lo nuevos MAC" dije a oficia de comunicación

"Si seño" dijo el oficial de comunicación

En objetos desconocido fue descubierto enterrado ene núcleo de una luna de hielo que se rompió cuando en objetos desconocido se activo dichón objeto en un círculo con 2 brazos sobresale de este

Se activo cuando una operación minera quería mina un despacito de titano seca de núcleo de la luna pero activaron en objeto desconocido por accidente rompiendo la luna de hielo 10 persona murieron y otra 12 esta herida

"seño la nave científica _atenea_ juntos las Fragata Pesada _nueva york_ y _fénix de fuego_ fuero a absorbido por es objeto desconocido" dijo serina de ten holotaque

"serina quiero que intente comunicase con cualquier de la 3 naves quiero también que llame a toda la nave para que se coloque en posición defensiva a objetos desconocido y quiero que MAC este completamente cargado" dije a todo el mundo

"¡ **SI SEÑO**!" Dijeron todo la persona ene puede de mando

Y así como dije toda la 58 nave bajo mi mando se colocaron en posición defensiva y la MAC fue completamente cargado

Pasaros 10 minuto cuando serina me llamo de ten holotaque

"Vice-almirante James en podido comunicarme con nave _atenea y la otra 2_ Fragata de lo que mes informaron que el objetos desconocido los mato a un sistema a 1000 años luz, en uno minuto, el Lide científico de la nave _atenea_ piensa que en objetos desconocido en como un relé intergaláctica" dijo serina después de recibí la información de objetos desconocido o relé

"está bien quiero que le informe a genera Williams para que esté listo si ancó subsede "dije a serina

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **2157 años del la formación de consejo de la Ciudadela**

 **Sistema de sin nombre (genera Desolas Arterius)**

Hoy en como cualquier días en una patrulla turiana vigilado un relé de masa en estado desactivado, no extiendo porque la jerarquía y el consejo de la Ciudadela quiere que vigilemos este relé de masa

No en como si una persona fuera de tonta o idiota para activaron ya que a todo el mundo conocen cuan peligroso en activaron, y nadie quiere una segunda guerra Rachni

 **¿! Genera desolas en relé de masa 314 fue activado** ¡ **?** " dijo grito en oficia de los sensores

" **! Que quiere decir con que este relé de masa fue activado nadie en tal idiota como para querer una segundas guerra Rachni ¡"** dije grites furioso de que una ten la principales ley de la ciudadelas fuera violada

"Quiero sabe quien fue en que activo en relé de masa, los haremos paca bien caros por rompe la ley" dije a un furioso

"Genera lo sensores detectaros 3 nave una Fragata y 2 crucero que no coincide con nada en la base de datos seño creo que estamos en un posible primer Contacto genera" dijo el oficial de los sensores

 _Un_ _posible primer Contacto con una nueva raza primitiva que rompió la ley de la ciudadela aunque ellos posiblemente no sabían eso no es ningunas_ _escusa para rompe la ley_ peso el general desolas cuando oficial de los sensores le hablo

"General usted quera ben esto, aparece ningunas de la nave tiene nada de elemento cero, señor y ya en echo varios intento de localiza cualquier elemento cero respuesta sique siento negativa" dijo oficial de los sensores randado de de localiza cualquier elemento cero del cualquier de la 3 nave

"Esto los cabía todos seguro esta nueva raza de primitivo apena acaba de salir de su planeta nata, la jerarquía seguro estará felices si sometemos a esto primitivo para que sea una raza cliente" dije sabiendo que a somete a esto primitivo pudiera áseme un almirante de una flota comprenda

"Quiero que derruyen a los 2 crucero y desactivado a la fragata para ordene información de esta nueva raza" dije a todo el mundo

"Si señor "digiero a grito

Tan como dije la patrulla turiana abrió fuegos a la nave de los primitivo, la primeras rondas no insiero nada más que abolla la nave de los primitivo los que me sorprendió la dureza que esto alienígenas construía su nave espaciaren y me lleve una sorpresa mas grandes cuando dispararon su caño, uno solo de lo disparo derruyeron una de mi nave en segundo a fina la nave de los primitivo fue derruida pero ello derruyeron a de mi 4 crucero y 2 fragata, y sin no fueran peo la fregara de de los primitivo escapo por el relé de masa

" **Pero que diablo fue eso como esto primitivo pudiera derruí a 2 de mi fragata y ni habla de 4 cruceros "** grite furioso con las vidas turiana pedida

" _ **Juro que la vas a pagar por 2 por cada turiano muertos**_ _"_ pese furioso con esto primitivo que se atreviera a desafía a la jerarquía y al consejo de la Ciudadela

"Quiero que le informe a la jerarquía de los que paso y que mande refuerzo para somete a esto primitivo" dije a oficial de comunicación

Si señor dijo en oficial de comunicación

"Y también quiero que nos poca en una posición defectiva a relé de masa" dije a todos en mundos bajo mi mando

Si señor dijo todos en mundos bajo mi mando

Y tan como dije todas la 114 nave de mi patrullo son pusieron es una posición defectiva a alrededor de relé de masa

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Enero 20 de 2552 sistema Shanxi**

 **Vice-almirante James Cutter de UNSC** **Espíritu de fuego (grupo de exploración)**

"Capital la nave de ciencia _atenea_ acaba de salir de objeto desconocido, y nos informa de que la las Fragata Pesada _nueva york_ y _fénix de fuego_ fuero derruida cuando 120 nave desconocida que en su mayoría son Corbetas junto a fragata y acuno crucero llegaros a sistema con otro relé que estaba ene sistema la fragata Pesada _nueva york_ y _fénix de fuego_ pudiera derruí a 4 fragata y 2 corbetas enemigas" dijo serina de te holotaque a capital james

"Serina quiero que mande un informa a alto mando en la tierra y a genera Williams para que teca a sus hombres listos para la batallas" dije cara de póker

"Y también quiero que mande una seña de emergencia a cualquier nave militas a 50 años luz de nosotros. Muy bien damas y caballero quiero que toda la nave este en posición para la batalla y lo 2 supe-MAC en posición a objeto desconocido" dije a todo el mundo

"Si señor" dijeron todo ene puede de mando

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Enero 25 de 2157 F.C.C (formación de consejo de la Ciudadela)**

 **Sistema Palaven (reunió de primarca)**

"Muy bien ya todo saber por qué a sito llamado aquí" dijo en primarca Fedorian( aquí está un enlace para ven la imagen de fadorian . /search?biw=1280&bih=893&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=primarch+fedorian) a todo lo 26 primarca en la habitación, en uno de lo más seguro bunker de toda Palaven

"Si primarca fedorian todos aquí sabe que el general Desolas descubro a una nueva especien que activo un relé de masa que esta desactivado, y luego de descubrir a la nueva especien ordeno ataca a la nave de esta nueva especien que estaba ene sistema"dijo el primarca solario

"Así en general Desolas descubro a una nueva y luego ordeno ataca a la nave de esta nueva especien, los que no saber que 2 crucero que estaba ene sistema lograros derruí a 4 crucero 2 fragata aparece esta nueva especien tiene un Magnético Acelerador de Cañón que aunque sea más lento que los cañones de efecto de masa golpea más duro según nuero científico esto caños de esta nueva raza tiene la energías estándar de 64.53kilotone de TNT-equivalente" dijo el primarca fedorian con una cara seria cuando dijo lo que esta nueva raza era capa

"tiene que ser una broma de mal cundo como una especien que apena a salido de su mundo nata tiene un arma ten poderosa" dijo uno de los primarca

"No sabemos cómo invetero un caño tan poderoso lo que si sabemos en que para esta nueva especie teca un arma tan poderosa cuando apena a salido de su mundo nata tiene que ser tan agresivo como lo krogan" dijo el primarca fedorian

"Estoce tenemos que envía toda nuestra frotas a somete a esta nueva" especie dijo uno de los primarca mas jóvenes con miedo

"No podemos hace porque entonces los Sistemas de Terminus nos atacara y tampoco hay que hablare con el consejo de la Ciudadela seguros la asari quera que enviemos a un embajador para cerrar cualquier batalla o guerra y si esta especien en tan agresivo como lo krogan no séviro de nada, y está el una oportunidad de se lo primero en conseguid la tecnología de lo Magnético Acelerador de Cañón (MAC) de esta nuevo especien" dijo el primarca fedorian con una cara seria cuando dijo que básicamente iban a la guerra

"Esto contigo en esto, esta oportunidad única para aumenta en poder milita de la jerarquía ampliamente con la tecnología de esta nuevas especien y cana una nueva especie cliente" dijo el primarca solario

"Está bien los que esté a favor de somete a esta nueva especie tinca si "dijo el primarca fedorian

" **SI"** dijeron los 26 primarca en la habitación

Bueno vamos a manta la 2, 4,7 flota para somete a esta especien con los 7,500 nave será completamente fácil de somete dijo el primarca fedorian con alegría

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Enero 31 de 2552. Tierra, Armería Omega HighCom (reunió de persona de la UEG y** **UNSC)**

"Señora presidenta nos reunido hoy porque, el 15 de este mes es una operación mineras descubrimos un objeto alienígena fue desconocido" dijo El Almirante de Flota Lord Terrence Hood mostrado una imagen de relé de masa

"fue cuando se envió a UNSC Espíritu de fuego junto a un grupos de exploración para escolto a los científico que invectivaba en objeto alienígena. Fue cuando la nave científica _atenea_ los activo y fue absorbido junto a 2 Fragata Pesada _nueva york_ y _fénix de fuego_ los cuan lo transporto a un sistema sola a 1000 años luz, que tenía varios más de los objetos alienígenos fue cuando fuero atacado por un grupo de 120 nave desconocida hace 10 días creemos que vas a ataca a la colonia Shanxi" dijo El Almirante de Flota Lord Terrence Hood a todo el mundo con cara de póker

"y de quien son esta nave desconocida acaso son de la Insurrección" dijo la presidenta Estefanía con miedo de otra guerra de la Insurrección

"No señora según los sensores de la _atenea_ avía una distorsión gravitatoria alrededor de la naves y la naves tenía una masa menos que debería tener. Por eso pesamos que so Verdadero alienígena "dijo El Almirante de Flota Lord Terrence Hood

" _Esto en simplemente genial en prime_ _contacto con una raza de alienígena de la historia humana y los primero que hace en dispara a nosotros"_ dijo el jefe general de la marina

"A sien quiero envía 2 flota para hace un contra-ataque a esta raza" dijo

"Está bien El Almirante de Flota pero si esta raza quiere la paz estoce le taremos la paz ya que la guerra es lo último que los ciudadano quiere "dijo la presidenta Estefanía con una cara sombría

Está bien dijo El Almirante de Flota

"Mientras voy a envía a un grupo de Merodeadores para recolección de inteligencia de posible blanco" dijo Margaret Orlenda Parangosky

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Febrero 23 de 2552 sistema Shanxi**

 **Vice-almirante James Cutter de UNSC** **Espíritu de fuego (grupo de exploración)**

"Capital james l flota estará aquí en 1 hora" dijo serina d ten holotaque

"Gracián por avísame serina" dije a serina.

Aun no puedo crees que nuestro prime contado con una especie interplanetaria sea una especien agresiva que dispara primero y preguntar después por lo menos nuestra nave son mas fuente pero el peligro aun no pasa porque la nave alienígena son mas rapista

"Capital james l flota este llegado" dijo serina y como dijo apena viento la pantalla y vi miles de rupturas ene espacio-tiempo y de esa ruptura salió todas la flotas que contaba con 4250 nave lista para guerra casi sitio lastima de

"Señor en almirante Preston Jeremiah Cole quiere comunicasen con usted" dijo

"Gracia serina" dije

"almirante" dije saludado a almirante cole

"Vice-almirante james quiero a acamo la estrategia de ataque y defensa por si ataca la colonia Shanxi miera estamos atacado" dijo el almirante Jeremiah Cole

"Está bien almirante cole" dije

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. batalla de shanxi parte 1

**Capitulo 2**

 **La batalla de Shanxi parte 1**

 **Febrero 25 de 2552 sistema Shanxi**

 **Almirante** **Preston Jeremiah Cole** **2 y 5 flota Cruceros Pesado en** _ **América**_

"Almirante cole en relé esta activado" dijo la AI Ares de crucero pesado _América_

"Ares suena la alama y comunícame con toda la flota" dije a Ares

"Escuche quiero que mande todo en ejercido y Marines a Shanxi para que defienda la a la ciudades y evacua a los civiles a lo búnker lo ODSTs estará de reserva, fin de la comunicación" dije a la pantalla de comunicación

"Ares comunícame con los equipos de SPARTAN-II" dije a Ares desde holotaque

"Si almirante" dijo Ares cuando la pantalla de comunicación mostró una imagen de una persona con armadura con un casco con visera dorada

"Jefe maestro (Spartan-117) prepara a tu equipo para salir en cualquier momento" dije a líder no oficial de los spartan

"Si señor vamos a salir cuando lo tica" dijo el Jefe maestro, con eso dicho corte la comunicación

"Ares comunícame con la flota enemiga" dije cuando la pantalla cambio otra imagen de lo alienígena. Esto alienígena parece una especie aviar depredadora con un exoesqueleto metálico

"Éist éisteachta a chur faoi bhráid an chumhachta ordlathas agus na n-urghabhálacha nó cuirfimid an t-arm agus an rialtas go léir 30 nóiméad( _Escuche primitivo sométase a poder de la jerarquía y la ciudadelas o los mataremos a todo tu ejercito y gobierno tiene 30 minuto_ ) dijo en capital alienígena y corto la comunicación

 _ **(Nota de autor esté idioma que estoy usado el irlandés)**_ _"_

"Ares puedes traduciros" dije ares a no poder entender nada de que dijo

"No siento capital pero necesito mas dato para crea un traductor que fusione" dijo ares

"Está bien y puede hackear computadora de la nave y descarga toda la información" dije a ares

"Voy a ver si puedo" dijo ares la imagen de ares desaparición ten holotaque y 10 minuto desde que la flota enemiga llegara a sistema Shanxi y nos colocamos en posición defensiva a la colonia Shanxi, ares aparición otra ver

"Jajaja almirante la defensa de guerra electrónica de lo alienígena son una bromas jajaja apena duraron 3 minuto con la mitad de mi capacidad y use lo otro 7 minuto para creado un traductor fusiona, ya envíes la información a la tierra y reach junto con acuna sorpresa mas ajaja" dijo un feliz ares con una sonrisa de gato de cheshire

"Y que información obtuviste" dije ignorado la sonrisa de gato de cheshire

Jajaja todo almirante, cuando colonia tiene estorde está ubicada cada colonia y su mundo nata incluso los nombre de sur lidere y sur misión dijo ares con una sonrisa

"Pero esto en serio descubrí que esta especien en miembro de una alianza alienígena con múltiple especie miembro son en toda 8 miembro y 3 especien no está en esta alianza o como la conoce con en nombres de en consejo de la ciudadela "dijo ares con una cara seria

"Estoce estamos peleado con una _alianza alienígena_ esto no asido un mes bueno y tiene que en los que dijo en capital alienígena" dije con una cara sombría, por la nueva información

"Eso no en cierto almirante resuda que esta especie que se llama Turianos nos ataco sí que su aliando supiera porque ellos piensa que no lo dejara atácanos y solo nos ofrecería una membrecía para unirnos a su alianza a cambia de nuestra tecnología, que en la mima raso por que nos ataca ellos quiere nuestra tecnología más específicamente la de los cañones MAC primero y colócanos como una especien títere (cliente)" dijo ares miera adsorbía la información

"Y en mensaje que decía" dije a ares curioso de que los alienígena no esta atacándonos

"Los que dijo en capital alienígena fue que nos sometamos a ellos el 30minuto o nos mata, los mimos que diría un supe villano" dijo ares con una cara de aburrimiento

"Y como es, esta alianza de alienígena" dije a ares porque quería la mayor información como sea posible

"Su gobierno esta es La Ciudadela es una antigua estación que está en el espacio profundo, y que según se cree, que construida por los proteanos. Desde que aquéllos se extinguieron son muchas las especies que han hecho de la Ciudadela ésta sirve de capital política, cultural y financiera para la comunidad galáctica. La mayoría de las especies tienen embajadas en el Presidium, en el anillo interno de la Ciudadela" dijo ares

"Proteanos, quien son esto Proteanos" dije a ares

"Los Proteanos una especie alienígena altamente avanzada, se creía que ellos habían sido los creadores de la ciudadela, los relés de masa Desaparecieron misteriosamente hace 50.000 años sin dejar rastro" dijo ares

"Muy bien vamos a cabía es tema, como van la evacua a los civiles a lo búnker" dije

42 % ya está en lo bunker, a capital queda 10 minuto para que nos ataque y los tema capitanes tiene cargado los MAC a 100% junto a los 2 supe-MAC dijo ares

"Está bien, quiero que cuando nos ataque, tu junto a los inteligente de toda la flota lanzara todo los virus informáticos que pueda, después de que lanzaremos lo misiles Archer M58, con eso derruiremos mucho de su flato después que la fragatas avance por detrás derruya a su _Corbetas, lo tema vamos a seres pago bien caro por querer lucha con la humanista_ " dije a todo el mundo en el puede

 **SI SEÑOR** gritaros todo el mundo en el puede

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Febrero 25 de 2157 F.C.C (formación de consejo de la Ciudadela)**

 **Sistema nata de la nueva raza (genera Desolas Arterius)**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que mi equipo de patrulla descubrimos a una nueva especie, que apena acaba de salir desde su mundo nata con una tecnología avanzada y posiblemente tan agresivos como en Krogan que derruyeron 2 fragata y 4 crucero,

Y por fin lo voy a véngame, de ellos con la aprobación de primarca junto con 3 flota, voy a llover destrucción sobre esta especie. Pero cuando entramo a sistema no llevamos una horrible sorpresa, porque avía un millar der nave y no avías una sola fragata todos eres crucero, Acorazados y ¡ _ **supe-Acorazado**_! La nave más grade una Longitud de 2.500 metros (2,5 km.) el de la mimas longitud que _Ascensión del Destino_

"Genera en almirante dice que los pongámonos en posición defensiva a relé de masa" dijo el oficial de comunicación

"Quiero del la IV acá un escaneo a todo es sistema"dije a oficia de los sensores

"General en sistema cuenda con 3 planeta un mundo jardín, 2 Gigante gaseoso 2 planeta de hielo junto con 5 cinturón de asteroide rico en recursos, en mundo jardín tiene 2 estación espacial de una longitud de 1.336 metros tiene" dijo el oficial de sensores

"General el almirante se está comunicados con toda la flota" dijo el oficial de comunicación a abrir en canal de comunicación

"Atención todo es mundo, me en puedo es comunicación con el almirante enemigo y le es tanto 30 minuto, para someterse a la jerarquía o lo mantearemos, pero esto no en mas que una estrategia, para cana tiempo para que llegue lo refuerzo para por fin somete a esta especien a la jerarquía. Fin de la comunicación" dijo el almirante Palivec toda la flota

 _Bueno en_ _esperado un mes, para véngame de esta nueva especie, una 30 minuto no ara la diferencia_ pensó el general desolas

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **El siguiente capítulo será la batalla de Shanxi. No olvides dejar comentarios**


End file.
